Welcome back?
by ravannaroth
Summary: Addie has been a titan for a few months now, and everything is going just fine. Until a certain blonde-headed villainess shows up. Once again, Raven doesn't trust this Terra, and Addie wants nothing to do with her. What will go wrong ? BOOK TWO OF THE ADDIE SERIES! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :)
1. Chapter 1

Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire was out in front of the T tower playing Beachball. Well almost every four of them, Raven was using this time to meditate. Addie was in her room sleeping in late, mostly because she had a cold lately.

"Raven are you sure you don't wanna play?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, I haven't meditated in a while." Raven said.

After a few games, they decided to go inside. By this time, Addie was awake.

"I shall travel to the mall of shopping!" Starfire said as she zoomed out the door and out to the mainland, dragging Addie with her.

When they got back Starfire came into the living room, with strange hair. She had long red and black hair, obviously it was a wig.

"Friends, I have journeyed to the store of hair and bought these pretty hats that have fake hair on them! I did Addie's hair. Addie doesn't have a hat, but I have styled her hair. Come out Addie!" Starfire squealed.

"Addie skipped out to the living room, wearing a dress that Starfire had given her to wear. Her hair was not the susal curly/wavy blonde hair, but her hair was straightened. She had this huge grin on her face.

"Do you guys like it?" Addie said, her shining blue eyes skimming over everyone that was in the room.

"Yeah." Was everybody's answer.

They continued to model their clothes and wigs.

* * *

Terra's statue stood high and mighty, looking like she was a legend. The man came and placed all sorts of things around her, making it look like a shrime.

" Adelius begern gherfamlob shlancode." The man repeated.(**a/n Btw I jsut made those words up.)** He began saying it like a chant, growing louder with every second. The statue glowed yellow, and soon it was just a big ball of yellow light. Soon, a teenage girl fell where the statue was once and landed in the mans arms. The man looked at her with hope, and revenge._ Sweet revenge._ The girl had a metal ugly suit on, and she was unconcious as the girl's straight blonde hair fell down his arms.

* * *

**A few days later.**

Addie was sleeping on the couch, she had a really bad cold, so she just ay there. Her straight hair hasn't worn off yet, thus making it even easier to comb without making her head hurt when she tugged at her curls that had tangled up.

Beastboy was watching TV, Raven was making tea for Addie and her, Cyborg was updating his T- car, and Starfire was playing with Silkie. They kept hearing thumps on the ceiling.

"Dude, what is that? Is their something wrong with the pipes ?" Beastboy asked, getting sick of the stupid noise.

"There's nothing wrong with the tower." Cyborg said defensively.

"Mhm. Mind checking?" Beastboy retorted back. Cyborg rolled his eyes and went upstairs. A minute or so passed, and Robin got a call from Cyborg.

"Why can't he just get his lazy butt down here and tell me?" Robin asked shaking his head with dissaproval. He flipped open his communicator.

"Guys, theres this really freaky girl standing on top of our roof." Cyborg said, a little weirded out. The titans walked up to where Cyborg was at. Beastboy stepped on the roof to get a closer look, only to be shocked of what was standing there.

"Terra?" Beastboy said wide-eyed. He didn't know whether to feel happy or confused.

The other titans literally pushed him jsut so they can get on the roof to see if Beastboy was right.

"Hey guys, How was the last few years?" Terra said, with a calm smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

They were still in shock of what they were seeing._ Terra's back?_ They all thought. They just stood there gawking at her till Terra moved her eyes around, obviously getting a little weirded out by their gaze at her.

"You not a statue anymore," Starfire spoke softly, looking her up and down.

"Rocks crumble you know." Terra said with a wink.

"TERRA YOUR BACK!" Beastboy ran up and hugged her. Starfire squealed with happiness. Robin and Cyborg was still stupidly gawking at her.

Only Raven just gave her a death glare, the same way she gives just about everybody. Yeah sure, Terra was back, and it was sad to see her turn into a statue . But lets remember, this is the lady who had purposely told her she hated her and that she was worthless, then drowned her in mud to die, and walked off with a huge smile on her face. Lets remember this is the lady who had tried to kill them all, and didn't even had one freaking regret.

Terra walked up to her.

"Miss me?" Terra said smiling at her.

Raven jsut stared at her, blinked, turned around and exited the roof.

"Ima go check up on Addie." Raven said, giving herself a reason to leave without Beastboy glaring at her.

After Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg left, it was just Beastboy and Terra.

"What'cha been up to?" Terra said.

"A lot of crap." Beastboy said, kicking a stray rock off the towers roof.

"Whatcha-" Terra was interrupted.

"DAD."

Terra and Beastboy turned to see Addie. She was wearing nothing but a tank top, gym shorts, and fuzzy slippers, and her hair was thrown into a ponytail, with stray locks sticking out. She looked pissed, and Beastboy knew she was. Addie only used the term 'Dad' on Beastboy for when she was mad, and only to annoy the snot out of him.

"Wheres. My. Book." Addie asked, her handso n her hips.

"Woah Woah Woah. Who's your dad?" Terra asked , confused.

Beastboy blushed.

"He is." Addie nodde3d toward Beastboy, and now Terra was looking at him incredulously.

"You-"

"I'm not her real dad." Beastboy quickly said before she could go any further. He threw a quick glare at Addie.

"Why does she call you dad then?" Terra asked.

"Long story." Beastboy replied.

" I call him dad because he adopted me. He adopted me because this ugly guy named Slade kidnapped me and tried to kill me, the titans show up, and after I'm healthy I get dropped off at the orphanage. To be nice and since I had super powers, he comes and adopts me so I can become a titan and live with them. He didn't realize that he was now my fake dad. I only call him dad when I'm mad at him. So yeah." Addie said.

"Wow."

"I know." Addie said, satisfied with herself.

She quickly turned to Beastboy.

Where did you put my book." Addie sneered.

" You don't need it right now. You have a cold and you need some fun instead of reading those boring info books. Raven even reads better books than you." Beastboy sneered.

Addie scoffed in amazement.

"Please." She then turned to Terra.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Terra."

'What are you doing here?"

"Well since I've been trapped in a rock for the past few years, I figured I would go to the titan tower, because I was once a titan too you know."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What kind of powers do you have?"

"I can control rocks."

"I can fly, possess, turn invisible, and I can control things with my mind." Addie said.

"Cool."

Addie sneezed.

"Let's get inside." Beastboy said as they all walked down stairs and off the roof.


	3. Alike you say?

Raven was the only one in the common room, swirling her tea bag around her mug. She was just staring at it, watching it burst full of color as the tea bag gave off its wonderful flavor. But then when she saw Terra out of the corner of her eye, she narrowed her eyes, at the tea bag. Addie noticed this and raised her eyebrow.

"Hey Raven, didn't know you were still here," Terra chuckled.

"Right back 'cha." She said, taking her tea bag and going down the hall that led to her room.

Beastboy and Terra started to get annoying to Addie- with Beastboy's obvious crush on her, with his giggling for no reason, and Terra smirking at him, knowing he has a crush on her and jsut pretty much teasing him by flipping her hair, smiling, and talking at Beastboy. Addie found this annoying because one: She was a BBRae fan. Two: It was just...annoying really. So she got some tea for herself, put it in the pot, and made her way to Raven's room.

She simply passed through Raven's door thanks to her powers and flopped on her bed.

"Haven't you heard a thing called knocking?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but all that makes it useless when you can simply use your powers." Addie shrugged her shoulders while smiling crookedly.

"What's wrong? I saw you back there." Addie said, turning on her stomach, and locked her eyes on Raven, and then rested her head in her hands, showing she was all ears.

"We just don't like each other."

"But she seems friendly." Addie asked confused.

"Please note you used the word 'seemed'. We didn't have a very good history."

"What happened?" Addie wanted to hear it all.

"Long story."

"I have time." Addie said simply.

Raven sighed, then glared at her.

"Terra used to be a titan. She was very unstable of her stupid powers, even though no one really cared if she was unstable or not. But she cared- the things insecurities can do. Well, a few months later, she came back, thats when she becomes a titan. Turns out she was spying on us for Slade until she unexpectantly turned on us. I knew she was bad, but I didn't push it, I thought I was just being paranoid. She tried to kill us, By throwing Starfire off a cliff, Pushing Beastboy into one of those big wholes she opened up deep in the earth, and I forgot what she did to Cyborg. She pretty much told me I was worthless before she drowned me in mud. Then, big mistake, we were all still alive. We came to free her from being Slade's apprentice but she just wouldn't listen and she caused a big volcanoe and pretty much turned herself to stone, now she's here, and I sense, she's still evil. Whatever."

"Whoa. Wait, she DROWNED you in MUD? She almost KILLED you? Why is Beastboy all gushy with her then?"

"Because Terra and Beastboy used to date."

Addie's mouth dropped ot the floor.

"That's not right."

"Life's not right. Just ignore it. Pretty soon, maybe she'll become trustworthy again." Raven scoffed.

Something that sounded like screams rang there ears.

"Well, that's my tea. Be right back." Addie said before passing through her wall and into the corridor. Raven flopped on her bed and sighed. Gosh, seh was going to hate these next few weeks.

* * *

Later they were all sitting in the living room, Cyborg and Robin playing Mega Monkey 2, Beastboy and Terra were chatting, Starfire was making some concoction for Terra(She's never been so delighted someone actually liked her tameraneon food) Raven was reading, and for some strange reason, Addie was reading about diseases in a huge medical book she had.

Suddenly, Starfire giggled and chuckled as her green eyes looked at Addie then to Terra.

"What are you giggling about , Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing. I never noticed that Addie and Terra look so much alike." Starfire giggled. Terra and Addie exchanged glances.

"We look nothing like each other." They both said at the same time.

"You know, now that I compare you too you guys do look alike." Robin said, looking at both of them.

"Yeah, your like the older version of Addie." Beastboy said, amused by this.

Terra and Addie compared theirselves.

"I look nothing like her." Addie said.

"Oh, but you do Addie. You guys both have blonde hair, blue eyes, both straight hair, for that matter. Your face looks exactly like hers, only you are the younger version and she is the older version." Starfire pointed out.

Addie and Terra looked at each other. Yes they could see some similarities, make that a lot.

"But I have naturally curly hair. Not straight." Addie aid.

"True, but your hair is straight now." Starfire said.

Addie shook her head. Not for long. Addie ran down the hall. When she came back, she had a towel wrapped around her head, and when she let go blonde, wavy curly hair fell out. She examined lock of her hair and smirked.

"Well, not anymore." Starfire said, shocked.

Raven rolled her eyes. Oh my, she couldn't stand this girl.

* * *

"Man I stink," Terra said, frowning.

"Go take a shower." Cyborg said.

"Okay." Terra got up and sauntered down the hall.

* * *

"Addie looked at the now dirty bathroom, wincing every time she looked over to the mud-filled tub.

"What the hell did you do in here?" Addie said, trying to keep calm.

"I had a mud-bath."

"I thought you stunk."

"I like mud-baths, but I took a shower afterwards." Terra stated simply.

"This is disgusting." Addie said shaking her head.

"It's not that bad." Beastboy said. Which it wasn't that bad, compared to last time.

"Well can you clean it up?" Addie said, getting furious.

"Sure, I was just-"

"No I want you to clean it up now Terra ." Addie demanded.

"But-"

"No buts, NOW. Cyborg please check afterwards that something didn't crawl up her ass an infect the tub, I'm next for the shower, and I'm not going in there till I know it is not infested with worms or anything."

Terra was highly infuriated at her little comment, but she chose to ignore it, and cleaned the stupid bathroom. Cyborg just stood there with a frown on his face, but then shook it away and continued to walk down the hall.


End file.
